Court Gentry
Court Gentry '''is the main protagonist of the Gray Man series of books/novels who is a CIA operative-turned assassin. Background Four years ago it went bad: Some say politics was involved; others are convinced Gentry screwed up and op and outlived his usefulness. Still, others insist he turned dirty. A burn notice went out on him. Then a shoot-on-sight directive. He was targeted by his former colleagues in the Special Activities Division. Gentry did not go quietly; he killed some Golf Sierra teammates intent on killing him and then went underground, off the grid. He spent time in Peru, Bangladesh, Russia. Within six months he was out of money. Went into the private sector, working for Sir Donald Fitzroy, doing what he does best. Head shots and sliced throats. Sniper rifles and switchblades. He spent sixteen years in covert operations. Biography/History Early Life He trained with tactical officers on a daily basis as a boy at his father's SWAT school. He was instructing SWAT teams in close quarters battle techniques by the time he was sixteen. When he was eighteen, he fell in with a bad crowd in Miami, worked for a Colombian gang for a while, was arrested in Key West for the shooting death of three Cuban drug dealers up in Fort Lauderdale. A CIA big shot who had trained at Court's father's shoot house snatched the kid out of prison, sent him to work in a secret division within the Operations Directorate. He worked covert ops around the world for a few years, black bag jobs mostly, until 9/11, when he was placed in the Special Activities Division, working in an agency irregular rendition task force. Officially known as Special Detachment Golf Sierra, it became affectionally known, to those few who knew about it all, as the Goon Squad. Beginning of Series Court Gentry had worked for Sir Donald Fitzroy for four years, beginning within a few months of the night the CIA indicated that they no longer required the services of their most experienced and successful man hunter so they put a bomb in his car, a hit squad in his apartment, and an international arrest warrant processed from the Justice Department, distributed through Interpol to every law enforcement agency on the planet. At that time, Court Gentry was desperate for work to fund his life in hiding from the U.S. government, so he contracted Sir Donald Fitzroy. He ran a seemingly aboveboard security business, but he had dealings with the black side of Cheltenham Security Services when performing hits and renditions with the CIA's Special Activities Division, so it was a natural place for him to seek work. Gentry took the toughest of the tough ops, went into bandit country alone, faced legions of enemies, and built a reputation and a bank account that was unrivaled in his low-profile industry. In four years he had satisfactorily performed twelve operations against terrorists and terrorist paymasters, white slavery profiteers, drug and illegal weapons runners, and Russian Mafia kingpins. Appearance Plot Family * Abilities, Knowledge & Skills The Gray Man is trained in long-distance sniping, in close quarters combat, in edged weapons, Krav Maga, the martial art used by Israeli Special Forces. He can kill with a long gun, a short gun, or no gun at all. He can take people out from a mile away or can die with his breath in the target's ear. He has extensive training in explosive ordnance and poisons. '''Abilities * Knowledge * Skills * He can study faces and evaluate threats. Personality & Traits Court Gentry's personal ethic was to only accept contracts against targets that he felt had earned the punishment of extrajudicial execution. Relationships Allies/Friends/Family * Enemies * Names Nicknames * Codes Names * Alter Egos * Equipment Weapons * Firearms Sniper Rifle * Barrett M107 Rifle * AK-47 * M4 Rifle Other Equipment *Oakley glasses (polarized) *Land Rover *A long camel-colored with carrying handles *Binoculars *Laser range finder *A brown gear bag Clothing *General issue chest harness *Brown Nomex tunic Appearances Novels/Books Etymology Memorable Quotes * Trivia *His father ran a SWAT school near Tallahassee, Florida where Gentry grew up. *He is extremely good at keeping a low profile, hence his moniker. *He is a high-speed, low-drag operator. *He has become something of a star in the world of private operators. The Gray Man has become a legend amongst covert operators across the Western world. *Court Gentry was the Gray Man because he believed there existed bad men in the world who truly needed to die. Category:Character Category:Main Characters Category:Assassin Characters Category:CIA Characters